Broken Memories
by i-lovekyoandyukix0x
Summary: Pictures flashed in front of Kyo’s eyes. Black wings………blood……...a girl…tears…whispers…a hand moving slowly to his face and then a light…
1. Prologue

Ok. Lets hope that this is not too sappy for you guys. The beginning is a little slow but it should get better. Thanks! Hope you guys like it.;)  
  
I don't know if this is going to be a Tohru/Kyo get together or a Tohru/Yuki get together or if it is just going to romantic story with hints here and there to who gets the girl at the end. Laughs out loud "Or do I really know and I'm not telling you...?" P.S. If you have seen the 4th movie its up to you if you want to read my story it has a lot to do with that.  
  
Broken Memories:  
  
Pictures flashed in front of Kyo's eyes. Black wings.........blood.........a girl...tears...whispers...a hand moving slowly to his face and then a light...  
  
Kyo sat up in his bed. His face was covered in sweat. Many nights ago this had happened. Dreams or memories, he did not know which, flooding his mind and not being able to hold them long enough to remember to know what they meant. A voice seemed to be echoing through his head.  
  
"Kyo...Do you remember?  
  
"Do you remember your sister? If you ever need someone to be there, and I couldn't, I know she would."  
  
Yes my mother told me those words so very long ago. I never thought I would need them...Never. But now I wish I could remember her...my sister. Maybe then these puzzles that my mind makes would be easier to put together. I remember asking about mother's words to the only person I trusted. But...but he told me to forget it. Though in his eyes he told me something else.  
  
In his eyes I saw sadness. I saw fear, something I have never seen before.  
  
"Kyo! Lunch is ready."(Ok let's hope you know that, that was Tohru.)  
  
"Oh, I will be down in a minute, thanks."  
  
But...I have someone who helps me...Helps me forget my worries and pains that I do not understand. Things I feel were almost erased from my mind...Tohru with out you I could not smile like I do today. With out you I would hate someone else for my own problems. With out you I could never have gotten this far. Thank you......... Thank you Tohru. 


	2. Chapter One

Please review this! And if you have time do my first one too. That would really rock. I hope you guys like it.;)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Water formed on the windows of the Sohma house. Kyo opened his room door and walked down stairs. The house seemed strangely quiet. As I if it was a warped world. The floor boards creaked under his feet and as he entered the dinning room he froze.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! What is HE doing hear!"  
  
"Oh Kyo. Umm..........well Ritsu came to see Ayame, who is coming over to spend some time with Yuki later tonight.  
  
"Why doesn't Ritsu see Ayame another time?"  
  
"I SORRRY! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I KNOW I SHOULD NOT HAVE COME TODAY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ONLY I COULD HAVE THOUGHT IT WAS OK TO COME OVER UNINVITED! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! FORGIVE-" Shigure leaned forward and poked Ritsu in the stomach and Ritsu fell to the ground passed out.  
  
Yuki walked in to the room and looked around while saying, "I don't even want to know."  
  
"Ok! Let's eat." Shigure smiled as he settled down at the table.  
  
"Umm......... Is he going to be ok?"  
  
"Yea, don't worry about him. He should not even be here. Sit down and eat." Kyo blushed and looked down at his rice balls.  
  
"Ok!" Tohru smiled and sat down.  
  
"Well since Ayame is coming over tonight-"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
  
"Oh Yuki calm down, it's not like I'm letting him live here." Shigure whimpered as Yuki towered over him.  
  
'Oh Yea, that reminds me I need to go shopping to get things for dinner tonight." Tohru smiled, "so after dinner if you need anything, just tell me so I can get it."  
  
"Miss Honda I'll go with you to carry your things." Smiled Yuki  
  
"Umm.........Me too." Kyo said looking down at the flower.  
  
"Ok, thank you guys.' Tohru smiled and went back to eating  
  
Shigure crawled out from under the table and looked at Yuki. He smiled seeing that he was distracted and settled himself down back at his spot. He looked slowly back over at Yuki and continued to talk.  
  
"Well, Ayame will need a place to sleep tonight. So Tohru you have the biggest bed why don't you give it to him and sleep with me?"  
  
"YOU SICK......... (Umm.........Sorry can't put what Yuki or Kyo said or well did. Let's just say that he is in a lot of pain. )" 


	3. Chapter Two

Rain danced on the store windows. As Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walked in to the grocery store. Tohru got a basket and set to worked getting thing on her list. Her eyes looking up and down shelves. Both boys fallowed her. Passing mean glances at each other when they thought she was not looking. After about thirty minuets of gathering things Tohru announced she was done. She took her things to the cash register. After paying the woman there they prepared to go in to the rain.  
  
"Kyo is there anything I can do so you will not get to tired?" Tohru asked looking worriedly up at him and then out side.  
  
"No don't worry. It not that long of a walk any way." Kyo replied  
  
"Well at lest don't cay any thing. Yukie and I can handle it. Right Yukie?"  
  
"That's fine." Yuki nodded  
  
"But I came to..." Kyo looked at Tohru worried face "Ok." He nodded knowing she would be sad if he did not let her do something.  
  
Kyo rolled over. Cold sweat dripped down his face. His eyes where closed. The night's air licked at his faces as it swooped in from the window.  
  
"Do you like there rain?" A cold voice whispered. Kyo looked around. A girl sat by a fire a blanket wrapped around her  
  
"No. It scares me, more than any thing." She whispered. Her eyes gazing at the dancing flames.  
  
"And why is that?" The cold voice whispered  
  
"I don't know. I remember that all the kids at School would be so happy when it started. And then some times the teacher would see how happy they were and would tack us out side. I would stand there under the over hang. Looking up to the sky. Wishing, no needing the rain to stop. And some how it would...It all ways did...And all of the other kid would be sooooo sad. Except for me. It like in the stories. Am I demon? Look at me..." The girl let the blanket fall to the ground and Kyo gasped. Big black wings protruded from her back. "I us to think...there was hope...but no...I am a demon!" She folded her long black wings behind her. "I am. Aren't I?" Kyo's eyes opened. He moved his hand to his faces and wiped the sweat for it. "That girl..."Kyo whispered his eyes were wide. I remember...  
  
Yukie sat on a rock by his garden. He looked over all the plants he and Tohru had planted. His eyes started to water but he brushed them quickly away. Ever since Kyo had transformed he seemed to be nonexistent to both. Tohru did not act mean but it seemed to be more of a friendly nice way. As if she felt bad for him. 


End file.
